Quadro Baba
Quadro Babas are enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. They resemble Deku Babas, but the color of its tongue and shell are contrasted, being turquoise and orange, respectively. When Link comes near a Quadro Baba, it mouth is shaped as a square. Compared to a Deku Baba, Quadro Babas have more health and can switch their mouths between horizontal and vertical positions. Link must aim his sword slashes or Skyward Strikes in whichever direction the Quadro Baba opens its mouth to damage it; in addition, a stab will always hit the Quadro Baba no matter which direction its mouth is open in. Stabs won't always work on Quadro Babas when uninjured, because unlike Deku Babas, Quadro Babas have a 60% chance of dodging stabs. Quadro Babas will try to dodge Link's attacks by backing away or moving their heads diagonally when Link makes his slash attack at the correct position with his sword, much like Lizalfos. Upon dodging Link's sword, they will try to bite Link for a counterattack. Depending how much damage Quadro Babas take, it will dodge more accurately. For example if a Quadro Baba is hit by the sword once, there is a 35% chance that it will dodge slashes and a 70% chance of dodging stabs. If on low health, Quadro Babas have an 98.5% of dodging stabs, so stabs will be useless for a long time. They can't dodge forever, but they can evade a lot and deplete a lot of Link's Hearts with their counterattacks. Furthermore, Quadro Babas attack more quickly the second time when Link avoids their first biting attack if he is close enough even when it dodges. Jump Attacks can be risky, since they may dodge Link's sword before the blow connects, leaving Link unable to defend himself with a Shield Bash when they lunge at him for a counterattack. When hurt, the Slingshot may not even distract them when Link is near. They are also deadly when coming in pairs and near other enemies such as Technoblins that can zap and damage Link. However, they are all weak to the Spin Attack and cannot avoid it. Another way to defeat Quadro Babas is to use a Shield Bash when it lunges forward, stunning the Quadro Baba. This strategy can be used when the Quadro Baba dodges Link's movements. While stunned, it can be defeated in one hit by slashing its stem. Quadro Babas will snap at thrown bombs; if they manage to eat one, it will kill them immediately. Quadro Babas can also be defeated if Link cuts their stem using the Beetle. Later in the game, Quadro Babas will replace the Deku Babas in Faron Woods. Humorously, one of them replaces a Deku Baba in the middle of a sandy slope where two throwable Boulders appear, allowing Link to kill it by throwing one of the Boulders down the center of the slope. Like their weaker cousins, Deku Babas, they sometimes drop Jelly Blobs when they are defeated. Fi's Note Etymology The name Quadro Baba likely comes from the word quad, meaning four, and is given the suffix -baba since it is related to the Deku Baba. See also * Baba Serpent * Big Baba * Big Deku Baba * Bio Deku Baba * Boko Baba * Deku Baba * Diababa * Fire Baba * Mini Baba * Twilit Baba Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Babas